Bleach: Sleeping Beauty
by W-FangMetal
Summary: Princess Senna becomes a peasant girl by the three good fairies/peasants for 16 years. Prince Ichigo has fallen in love by a girl named Sora. Will the kingdom reunite the princess & the prince after these long 16 years? IchiSenna based on Sleeping Beauty! R&R
1. Birth of the princess

This story of IchiSenna will be based on Sleeping Beauty from Walt Disney. I love that movie 'cause it's my best favorite. I can't describe the OCs for Senna's parents since their parts will be short.

Senna's mother will be called Senna's mother/mom or Queen and her dad will be Senna's father/dad or King. That _is all_ I can say. I would find it weird for the Bleach characters to sing in the anime - minus the live musical, which didn't bother me (They did a great job at it!). If any of you are expecting singing in this story, carry on.

The three good fairies will be the Bleach characters that _I've_ chosen, and in different colors of their outfits.

In this story - just this story - let's just say that Ichigo will be the only child. No offense!

I don't own Bleach nor Sleeping beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Birth of the princess<strong>

In a far away land, there were a young married couple who lived at the castle in their 30's. They wished for a child and their wish was granted. The Queen approached to her husband with a blue blanket in her arms during sunrise.

A daughter was born. They named her Senna. They named her after seeing her large amber eyes. And they matched in the autumn season.

The King announced a celebration throughout the kingdom so they can pay their respects to the newborn princess. Every citizens who were led by knights made their way to the castle, seeing the King and Queen sitting in their thrones with a baby crib next to the mother, waiting to celebrate the princess's royal birth. The King and Queen were waiting in their thrones for their life long friend.

The royal trumpets were heard blowing in the castle ball.

The royal messenger called out, reading the scroll. "Their royal highnesses! King Isshin! Queen Masaki! And Prince Ichigo!"

The three family walked towards the thrones. When they reached the end, they bowed down for their respective royalties. Little Ichigo was holding his mother's right hand.

Senna's father got up from his throne, advancing towards his best friend. "Isshin! How have you been?" he gave him a bear hug.

"Never better! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment to come!" the energetic Isshin replied. He turned to his wife and son, urging them to come over.

Senna's mom got up from her throne and approached Queen Masaki. "How are you?" she asked kindly.

"Fine." Masaki answered nicely before turning to her son. "Ichigo, say hi to them."

The shy little Ichigo looked up to the opposing adult King and Queen. "H-Hi... Your... Majesties." he bowed down in a polite manner.

"What a big boy you are!" Senna's father complimented, patting the boy's head.

"Aren't you a handsome one?" Senna's mother cooed.

"Now my son, go take a look at their daughter." Isshin patted his son's back.

Senna's mother held little Ichigo's hand, leading him to her sleeping daughter in the baby crib, the girl betrothed to him in the future. Little Ichigo saw his future bride, and made a disturbing face, thinking _she_ is going to be his princess.

The royal trumpets were heard blown in the castle ball again.

Senna's parents sat back on their thrones and the Kurosakis stepped to the side.

At the ceiling, a light shown on the ground as the three fairies appeared, descending downwards. One was a raven haired with a strand of hair hanging between her eyes, wearing a purple dress. She's the tallest than the other two. The second one was a short light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead, wearing a pink dress. The last one was a straight black hair, cropped to hang around her face just above the shoulders, wearing a red dress. They all wore the same pointy hats, capes, tiny wings, but different clips: the raven haired had a black square, the light brown hair had a yellow triangle, and the short black hair had a white circle. They all held a single yellow wand in their hands.

"Their most honored and exalted excellencies! The three good fairies!" The three fairies landed one by one.

"Mistress Rukia!"

"Mistress Yuzu!"

"And Mistress Karin!"

They looked around for a bit and flew forwards the King and Queen's crib, seeing the sleeping princess. They quietly squealed.

"She's cute." Yuzu cooed. Karin just smiled. Rukia flew in front of the Highnesses. Yuzu and Karin followed, standing next to her.

"Your Majesties!" they kneeled in unison.

Rukia starts in a well-mannered fashion to the King and Queen. "Each of us will give a child's single gift. No more, no less." she finished before moving to the crib.

"Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." she twirled her wand in the air, creating sparkles of light in the air.

The lights formed into a vortex with three colors: blue, purple, and white. The spiritual female figure in a teenage form with purple hair floats upward in her beautiful youth. Red roses appeared everywhere with the same spiritual female teenager walking in the forest. The light stops and descends on the sleeping baby as Rukia flew back to her spot, next to Karin.

Yuzu flew forward. "Hi, Princess. My gift shall be the gift of song." she twirled her wand, creating lights in the air.

The lights formed into a vortex in purple and pink. Lots of birds are flying in the air. The spiritual female figure was sitting on a branch, lifting her right arm up with a bird on her finger. The figure formed into lights and descended on the baby as Yuzu flew back to the other fairies.

Karin flew forward with a wand in her right hand. "Hey, Princess. My gift shall be the- What the!" her magic was cut off by a sudden strong wind. She defended herself with her arms, grunting.

The tremendous strong wind blew the castle's giant wooden door wide open, waving all the flags as some fell off. Queen Masaki defended her prince from the wind. Both King and Queen stood up, bewildered at the sudden wind. Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin defended the sleeping princess.

"Mama, I'm scared!" little Ichigo grabbed his mother's dress. Masaki and Isshin took their son and hid behind the guard before the imminent.

Water appeared on the center of the area as the citizens backed away. The water formed into a giant ball and bursted, revealing a tall tanned, blonde woman kneeling down before standing up with a calm face.

End of chapter 1

* * *

><p>Try and guess who's main villain. However, I can't find other females characters in Bleach other than the one I chose at the ending part. Please review or comment!<p> 


	2. An uninvited guest

I don't own Bleach nor Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: An uninvited guest<strong>

Water appeared on the center of the area as the citizens backed away. The water formed into a giant ball and bursted, revealing a tall tanned, blonde woman kneeling down before standing up with a calm face.

She had green eyes, blonde eyebrows, and messy blonde hair that has three braided locks on both side. Blue markings on her cheeks. White jacket by her hips, zipped up by the collar (minus the Hollow mask). In her right index finger, she wields her signature sword and holes on sides of the guard and purple hilt.

The three fairies recognized the woman in front of them.

"H-Harribel?" Rukia gasped.

"What does that blondie wants! ?" Karin growled.

"Karin! Don't make a scene!" Yuzu whispered in defense.

Harribel took a few steps and stops in front of the King and Queen's thrones.

"How unpleasant of me to interrupt the ceremony, King. Seems there's enough royalty, nobility, the gentry and- " she was cut off, seeing the three fairies by the crib. She closed her eyes, shook her head sideways before opening them, sighing. "Even the butterflies."

"Butterflies! ?" Karin charged towards her, but Rukia and Yuzu managed to stopped her.

"How unlikely of you people, inviting these people without me." she stated.

"You want the invitation or my fist of invitation! ?" Karin asked with a growl.

Harribel turned to the red angry fairy. "Violence won't be allowed in this area. If I'm a bother to you people, then I'll take my leave." she faced away, looking to the corner of her eyes.

"Pardon me?" Senna's mother called as Harribel faced the queen. "Are you a saint or a excellencies?" she asked.

"Why, I am both. I would like to give the princess gift of my magic."

Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin widen their eyes and defended the crib from her magic while Karin just gave the blonde woman an intimidating glare.

"Listen well, people." Harribel raised her voice in a calm tone. "It is true the princess shall grow into a beautiful grace and beauty... And be loved by all people around her."

Senna's mom held her husband's hand as he embraced her with an angry look in his eyes.

"However-" Harribel raised her left hand, creating a ball of water, "before the sunrise of her sixteenth birthday-" The ball of water creates a spinning wheel with a touch of a finger. "She shall prick her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel... And DIE!" The water exploded, splashing on the floor.

Senna's mom gasped, running to her sleeping daughter. She took the sleeping princess in her arms, embracing her from the horrifying wish. "Oh no!"

Harribel just chuckled.

Senna's father suddenly got angry from the witch's wish. "Seize that monster!" he commanded the guards.

All the guards points their spears at the blonde, surrounding her.

"Hmph." Harribel took out her sword from her index finger to her grip. She held the hilt with both hands and struck the blade on the ground. Water appeared and engulfed herself into a ball of water, and soon the water dissolved, leaving an empty body.

The entire guard were looking around, seeing no trace of her.

"Mama." Prince Ichigo tightened his hug in Masaki's arms.

"It's okay, Ichigo. She's gone." she assured him, patting his back to soothe him.

Queen embraced her daughter tightly, not wanting Harribel's gift to come true.

Rukia walked to the King and Queen. "Don't be despaired, your Majesties. Our friend, Karin, still hasn't made her gift yet." she said.

"Then... she can break the spell of that witch's curse?" he asked with hope.

"Th-That's impossible, sire." Karin looked down in disappointment.

"Harribel's power is too strong for us." Rukia answered the King.

Yuzu walked behind Karin. "Karin, just try your best to think of a cure." she said before gently pushing the black-haired fairy.

Karin stepped forward and cleared her throat before twirling her wand, creating sparkles of light in the air. "Princess, if you are affected from the wicked's curse, let my gift help you. Instead of death, let the prophecy awaits you from your slumber and your curse shall break by a true love kiss."

The lights formed into a vortex in blue and green. The vortex slowly vanished as it reveals a spiritual sleeping purple hair princess, floating in mid-air. The figure formed into lights and descended on the sleeping baby in Queen's arms.

After Karin made her gift to baby Senna, the King was still in fear from Harribel's curse. He didn't want that curse to come true - even if it _was_ an ordinary spinning wheel. He ordered the entire people to bring all spinning wheels into the castle ground without leaving one behind. That night, after piling them up into a mountain, the King and the guards tossed a bunch of flaming torches at the mountain of spinning wheels. Senna's parents watched the burning spinning wheel, wishing their mission was done to protect their daughter's life.

End of chapter 2

* * *

><p>Please don't get offended, having Harribel as a main villain. She's the only Bleach female character I can find. Please review or comment.<p> 


	3. Operation: Stealth Peasant

I don't own Bleach nor Sleeping beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Operation: Stealth Peasant<strong>

While the burning spinning wheel was still burning, Rukia was watching from the top window of the castle. She walked back to her two young fairies who were having teas and cookies, using their wands to summon them. They were sitting on the floor, near the thrones.

Yuzu set her cup down, floating before pouring her next one. "Having a cup of tea sure is relaxing, isn't it Karin?" she asked.

"Oh sure~ I could give Harribel a bucket of boiling water on her face." Karin huffed before drinking hers.

"Nice one, Karin! I would love to see that." Rukia laughed, using her wand to summon her cup of tea. She took it and drank it.

"Rukia, do you think Harribel has a good side?" Yuzu asked normally.

When Rukia and Karin heard their pink fairy friend, "PPPPPFFFFFTTTT! ! ! !" they instantly spat out their drinks and coughing.

"HARRIBEL! ? GOOD SIDE! ?" Rukia and Karin shot their heads at her.

"Um, did I say something wrong?"

"Of course! Why would Harribel _have_ a good side! ? She was _never_ that good!" Rukia answered the pink fairy's question.

"Well, she's always calm. That didn't prove her evil side."

"Oh, yes it can, Yuzu! Don't let her face fool you." Rukia shot her head away before drinking her tea.

Karin was thinking how to get rid of Harribel. "Hmph, I would like to turn her into a cockroach... and squash her like a pancake!" she happily shouted with flames in her eyes.

"Karin, that isn't nice to say for a fairy like you!" Yuzu scolded her.

"True, Karin. Our magic doesn't work that way." Rukia corrected her.

"Our magic can only bring joy and happiness to others." Yuzu explained their magics.

Karin just huffed as a reply. She knew they're right, but doesn't have that kind of magic. "You think that will make me happy?" she sarcastically asked, drinking her tea.

Rukia was thinking, deep in thought of how to avoid Harribel's magic. "There has to be a way! We can't let Harribel's magic come true!" she said, gripping her left fist. Soon, an idea came to her mind as she widen her eyes and smiled before turning to her fairy friends. "Girls! There is!"

Yuzu and Karin jumped up, "There is! ?" they disappeared their cups before heading to Rukia and hear her idea. "How Rukia! ?" they asked unison.

Rukia folds her arms on her chest with a proud smile on her face. "Well, allow me to-" she suddenly stopped, covering her mouth with both hands. Looking around and try to see if anyone's around them. "Let's explain this in a better area." she said, looking around once more. "Follow me!" she used her wand, twirling around her body as she shrunk herself.

Yuzu and Karin looked at each other and simultaneously nodded in agreement. They used their wands, twirling around them and their heights shrunk - just like Rukia's. Rukia led them into a small cupboard, using her magic to close the doors. Both young fairies enters the cupboard before Rukia completely shut the door. Now, they can hear Rukia's idea by huddling in a triangle shape.

"I'll turn her into a flower!"

"Turn Harribel?" Karin asked with a confused look.

"No, no, Karin. The spinning wheel!" Rukia corrected her.

Yuzu was confused too, until she understands the raven hair fairy's idea. "Oh, I get it now! Instead of touching it, she'll take the flower!"

"Don't you see? A flower can't prick Senna's finger!" Rukia pointed.

"That's true!" Karin got the situation now, smiling. Until she remembered how Harribel ruined nice things. Turning her face to a frown. "Not until Harribel will send her subordinates."

Rukia froze, and knew Karin was right. "I really hate those skull monsters." she groaned.

"Don't let it get to you, Rukia. I took back what I said earlier." Yuzu patted the purple fairy's back.

Rukia shrugged it off. "Yeah, you're right. Now on with my objection! What does Harribel _doesn't_ know of?" she asked her two friends.

"Harribel doesn't know about love." Yuzu answered.

"The kindness or the joy of helping others." Karin added.

Rukia instantly froze and stared at Karin. "Say that again."

"I said, "Kindness or joy of helping others"."

The words of Karin sudden enters Rukia's mind. There were silence inside the cupboard. Rukia suddenly thrust her hands on Karin's shoulder. She startled.

"KARIN, YOU'RE A GENIUS! !" she shook her rapidly.

"R-R-R-Rukia! C-c-calm down!" Karin got the latter's arms removed from her shoulders.

"Sorry, Karin. As I was saying, Karin's idea was fabulous!"

"How so, Rukia?" Yuzu curiously asked.

"Okay girls, what if the King accept this? There were three peasant women, raising a child with no memory of her royalty... deep in the forest."

Yuzu and Karin were a bit concern of the princess in the forest with three peasant women. They will be worried about her from the women, thinking if they're nice or not.

"Well... that is kinda nice of them."

"Who are they?" Karin asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Right behind you." Rukia pointed at the teacup. When they turned to the side, Rukia used her magic and turned Yuzu and Karin into peasant women.

Yuzu was wearing a pink dress with and a white apron, but without her hat. Karin was wearing a blue dress, but without her hat also. When they saw their own reflection, they leaped backwards and gasped. Karin nearly fell down, but Rukia caught her.

"No way! I-It's us?" Yuzu was surprised, seeing her new outfit. She twirled happily.

Karin widen her eyes like a plate. "W-Wait, Rukia... You mean... we, us?" she got up and observed her reflection, wishing it's fake.

"Yep!" Rukia changed herself into a peasant outfit. She wore a purple dress with a black apron, and no hat as well.

Karin saw her dress in blue, knowing it doesn't suit her. Using her wand to change her dress color back into red. After that, she walked in front of Rukia, asking. "Rukia, do you really think we can do this?"

"If humans can, so can we." Rukia answered, walking to the exit.

Yuzu continued to twirl, squealing to herself. "Washing and dressing her! Rocking in her sleep! I've always wanted to do that!"

"Well Yuzu, at least we have our magics to help us." Karin smiled.

Rukia froze, opening the door slightly, hearing what shouldn't be necessary.

"That's right, Karin! Using our magic is helpful!"

Rukia quickly shut the door, walking back to them. "No, girls, no! No magic!" she took Yuzu's wand away from her hand. "I'll take those wands for now. Oh, and uh... including the wings." Rukia aimed her wand at Yuzu's tiny wings, vanishing them.

Karin froze, slowly backing away while holding her wand like it's her treasure. "W-W-Wait, Rukia... You mean... live like mortals? FOR 16 YEARS! ? COUNT ME OUT! !" she quickly flew up as Rukia zapped at her wings. "AH! !" Karin dropped and landed on the cup before Rukia chased after her.

"Look, Karin! We've never done this before! That's why Harribel won't suspect her disappearance!" Rukia reached her right arm to grabbed her wand, but Karin dodged and flees. "Oh, come on! Just get use to it!"

"Um... I'll take care of the baby." Yuzu said, trying to break the commotion.

Karin hid her wand behind her back as Rukia flew over, trying to get the red fairy's - peasant's - wand.

"Come on, Karin! Don't make me say this again!" she glared at her. Karin found an opening as she fired her magic at the purple peasant's wings. When she did, Rukia caught the wand and walked away. "Thank you."

"Rats!" Karin snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"Let's go, girls. We have to alert the King at once!" Rukia opened the cupboard door as the three exited, running off. Rukia used the magic, sending herself by the exit of the castle ball, changing back to her actual height.

"HEY, RUKIA! ! WHAT ABOUT US! ! ? ?" Karin yelled squeakily from the table.

"RUKIA!" Yuzu squeakily called her.

The raven hair peasant turned, seeing them on the table and had completely forgot about them. "Oops." she aimed the wands at them, reverting back to their original heights as they head out and alert the King.

After the King heard their ideas from avoiding Harribel's curse from happening, he and his wife boldly agree to their idea and told them there's one house that hasn't been used for a long time. The three of them will take that place as their hideout. However, they won't be able to see their daughter grow for 16 years. Even Prince Ichigo won't be able to know who's the princess he'll be marrying. Rukia used the magic to create cloaks for each of them as they wore it. Senna's mom gave Yuzu her child, who was wrapped in a red blanket, as they made their departures. Now both the King and Queen watched with heavy hearts, as their most valuable treasure, their only child, dwell into the night. Senna's mom burst into tears for leaving her daughter and won't be able to see her child until the end of 16 years. The three peasants made their way into the forest, and promised they'll bring her back in one piece.

End of chapter 3

* * *

><p>Please review or comment!<p> 


	4. Harribel's Castle

I don't own Bleach nor Sleeping beauty.

Just to let you all know this is the shortest chapter. Btw, I'm putting the Exequias as Harribel's minions - minus her three signature female comrades, they are like Maleficent's crow in replacement. You know what I mean. Let's get to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Harribel's Castle<strong>

Many sad and lonely years passed by for the King and his people. Since the three fairies have hidden Princes Senna somewhere in the forest to protect her from Harribel, Senna's parents had kept their secret safe until their daughter was the age of 16. The entire kingdom was sad and didn't get to see Princess Senna in her grown age - not even Prince Ichigo have the chance to see her through these years. With these years passing on, the King and the kingdom haven't spoke a single word about Princess Senna's whereabouts - including Prince Ichigo's curiosity, which his parents have to keep it away from him unless Princess Senna is safe from Harribel's wicked curse.

As time passed by, the Princess's sixteenth birthday was drawing near. The King sent a messenger out, spreading the news throughout the kingdom to alert everyone about their Princess's arrival. When they all heard about it, they were thrilled and couldn't wait to see what their Princess will currently look like when she returns. They all rejoiced, and decided to make a welcoming surprise for the princess.

For as long as everyone knew, Harribel remains in her domain, the Forbidden Mountain. Her wrath and frustration were rapidly increasing - due to her prophecy which was not yet been fulfilled. She was sitting in her throne, waiting for her minions - known as the Exequias - to arrive back for the report. Behind her throne was her three young female comrades.

One was a tomboyish woman with two different colored eyes; her right eye is ice blue, and left eye is amber with a red outline around the outside. She had a jaw-length dark blue hair with a scowl on her face. She wore a standard white outfit and shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a V-neck and gloves. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets. She is known as Emilou Apacci.

The second was a slender woman with long flowing olive-green hair, lavender-colored eyes, long eyelashes, and three pink dots below her right eye. Her white outfit is a long white dress with long sleeves, extending past her hands. She wore a black furry necklace around her neck. She also had two thin belts that crissed cross around her waist. Her name is Cyan Sung-Sun.

And finally, the third was a dark-skinned woman in a Amazon-like warrior with a tone body. She had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. She wore a white fragments on her upper body in a bra-like garment, a white skirt with a black belt on top, and black boots. Both of her hands were on her hips. Her name is Franceska Mila Rose.

(**A/N: No Hollow mask fragments!**)

As Harribel was sitting on her throne and waiting for her minions to returned, one of her comrades began to speak. "Harribel-sama, can you actually believe it's been 16 years already?" Apache asked, leaning down a bit next to her throne.

"Of course, she knows that Apache! You thought you don't have the brain to know about her smartness!" Mila Rose countered proudly.

A tick mark appeared on the blue-haired woman's head, and she got really agitated before shooting her head at the dark skin woman. "WHAT WAS THAT, MILA ROSE! ? YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME! !" she barked.

"Ha! There's some prove! The way you say that, it means you've admit your lack of knowledge!"

Sung-Sun sighed, seeing her two bickering comrades. "Look at you two, acting like children. I bet you two are the ones who are lacking the sense of knowledge." she said in a calming tone, raising her right arm to cover her mouth.

When both Apacci and Mila Rose heard their calming friend, they shot their heads at her with bigger tick marks on their heads. "WHAT'D YOU SAY! ? YOU BITCH! !" they yelled at her.

Sung-Sun looked away from them. "Hmm... Did I say something to vex you two?" she said like nothing ever happened.

Before Apacci and Mila Rose snap at Sung-Sun, Harribel suddenly spoke. "Girls. Enough." she ordered them. Her companions stopped their bickering, looking away and leaned their backs against the wall, behind Harribel, except Sung-Sun who just stands away from the wall. "They've arrived."

From the hallway, two Exequias came into the room and proceeded to the front of Harribel's throne and knelt down to their leader.

"As you ordered, we've searched everywhere, and there are no signs of the missing princess." one of them informed.

"Did you searched the town, the forest, and the mountains?" Harribel asked the two.

"We've confirmed them as well. Furthermore, the princess is no where to be found." the second one replied.

Harribel closed her eyes, letting out a sigh before opening them. "Listen, the princess couldn't have the power to vanish herself into thin air. It is possible she is hiding somewhere, hidden from our eyes. You may leave." she ordered them.

"Hai!" Both Exequias nodded unison before they walked off.

Harribel lowered her head, sighing tiredly. For these long 16 years, she hasn't been able to find the Princess's whereabouts, and to make the prophecy come true.

"Failure as always. Just where have they hid the Princess." she stood up and turned to her faithful comrades. "Girls." she called them.

"Harribel-sama!" they took a few steps forward and knelt down.

"You girls are the only options I've got. I want you three to search for a 16 year old girl with purple hair, and eyes as set as sunset."

"Hai!" they straightened up and left the room in request of their Mistress, exiting out of her throne.

"Whoever found the Princess first, will become Harribel's commander!" Apacci declared.

"Fat chance for you!" Mila Rose replied loudly.

"Hmph." Sung-Sun just simply huffed.

End of chapter 4

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be a certain princesspeasant girl's appearance! Please review or comment.


End file.
